Dark Angel Rising
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: WARNING: Very much a Christian fanfic! Duo's daughter is being possesed by the demon that used to haunt him. Can Heero's son help pull her back from the brink? VERY AU.


Dark Angel Rising 

by WSJ < p> 

Warning: This has a lot of spiritial warfare in it! It's a battle between God and Satan, and I seriously consider it a Christian fanfic. If you don't like that, don't read it. And no flames because I'm warning you now! You can always press that little button labled 'Back'. 

I don't own Gundam Wing, but I _do_ own Kentaro Yuy and Shinigami & Anubis Maxwell. Have fun with my story kiddies! 

()()()()() 

Sixteen-year-old Kentaro Yuy had been having dreams since he was a baby. It was almost always the same dream too. About once every two years, he'd hear a noise over near the door to his room, and when he looked, there stood a figure shrouded head to toe in a long black robe. It held a scythe in it's hands, and its face was lost in the shadow of its hood. All Kentaro could see were its violet eyes, shining out at him, and its bare feet peeking out from beneith the robe. Kentaro remembered them because the toenails were painted black. Then he woke up, covered in sweat. 

But lately, the dreams had been getting worse. Instead of just looking at him, the figure would move toward him on his bed, and it would raise the scythe to strike him, but he always woke up before the deadly blade fell. 

~*~ 

Kentaro gasped and sat strait up, sweat dripping from his long, brownish-gold bangs. He took several deep breaths and passed his hand over his deep blue eyes, as if willing the image of the black-robed figure to go away. 

The teenager peeled the sweaty sheets off of him and stood up. He glanced around the room, unconciously making sure no one was lurking in the shadows, before moving toward the door to his balcony. 

Outside, he leaned against the railing in nothing but a pair of blue boxers and breathed in the fresh spring air. 

"Is it more then a dream...?" he whispered to himself. "It always seems so real..." 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped, spinning around and dropping into a defensive crouch. He then chuckled to himself and relaxed. "Sorry Mama." 

Relena smiled, pulling her lavendar bathrobe tighter around herself. "No harm done. What's wrong? Heero and I could hear you thrashing and kicking around all the way across the hall." 

Instead of answering Kentaro said "Mama, what are you two doing up so late?" Relena blushed and he smiled. "That's what I thought." 

A faint frown came across Relena's face. "You're changing the subject. What's the matter?" 

"Well..." Kentaro ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I've been having dreams. I mean, I've always had them, ever since I was little. Always the same dream. But lately they've been getting worse." He described the dream to his mother. 

"You get some sleep. I don't know what we'll do about the dreams, but I'll ask Heero about it." Relena said, leading her son back inside and then heading toward the door. 

"Alright Mama. Tell Dad I said good-night." 

"I will." 

~*~ 

Heero frowned as Relena finished her account of the encounter with Kentaro on the balcony. He rolled over onto his back and stared at their bedroom ceiling for a moment before answering her. 

"A black robed figure with a scythe..." 

"Do you have the same idea I do?" Relena asked, laying her head on his chest. 

Heero looked into her eyes and she saw that he did. The Perfect Soldier smirked. "Maxwell." 

~*~ 

The Next Morning... 

~*~ 

Duo Maxwell glanced up from his paper as the doorbell rang. The braided pilot grimaced as he swallowed the mouthful of egg he'd been chowing down on and croaked "Hilde! Get the door, will ya' honey?" 

The teenager standing over by the sink laughed. "Dad, get it yourself you lazy baka." he said, flipping his brown bangs out of his eyes and absently curling his rat-tail around his fingers. 

This time Duo choked on his coffee. "Watch your mouth Anubis! I think you've been spending too much time around Wufei..." 

"It's ok Duo." Hilde yelled from the front hall. "I've got it." 

The girl, same age as Anubis, shook her head, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She picked up her plate and cup and headed to load up the dish washer, blowing a rasberry at Anubis as she did so. 

"Hey," he asked indignantly. "Sis, what was that for?" 

"For insulting dad." she answered, smirking. She flipped her long purple-black braid over her shoulder and turned back around to finish the dishes. 

Duo grinned at his sixteen-year-old twins as Anubis came to sit down next to him and Hilde led their early-morning guests intoo the kitchen. 

"...But you caught us in the middle of breakfast, sorry." Hilde was saying. 

Duo rose as he saw who was behind her and his grin widened (if that was possible). "Hey Heero, long time no see." 

"Hn." the former pilot answered. 

"And Relena. Nice to see you again Kentaro." Duo continued. 

Kentaro looked at the brunette man in front of him. He was sure he'd never seen him before. He thought he'd remember those sparkling cerulean eyes and yard-long braid, especially on a man. "Nani?" he asked. 

"That's right." said Duo, snapping his fingers. "Goman nasai. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler, so of course you wouldn't know me." He held out his hand. "Duo Maxwell, former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe. This is my wife, Hilde, and my two children, Anubis," he pointed to the cobalt-eyed boy about Kentaro's age, who smiled and waved. "...And Shinigami." he motioned toward the braided girl in front of the dish washer. 

Hearing her name, Shinigami smiled and turned around. "Pleasure to meet you. Just call me Shin, or Shina is fine if you want something more feminine." 

Heero rolled his eyes, not noticing how pale Kentaro had gotten all of a sudden. "Only you Maxwell... Only you would be brave enough to name your children after gods of death..." 

Duo grinned and put an arm around Anubis's shoulders. "Of course. Hey Anubis, why don't you show Kentaro your room while I talk to Heero and Relena." 

Anubis bowed slightly to his father. Living in Japan had caused them all to pick up some of the customs and language. "Sure Dad. Come on Kentaro." 

Kentaro gulped forcably and pryed his gaze away from Shina's sparkling violet eyes. "Uh, ok. 'Taro's fine, by the way." 

(A/N: Sorry... After watching Digimon so long I can't call him Ken or Kenta... *_* Which left me with 'Taro. Please, no throwing knives, ok? *glares* You too Cathrine...) 

Anubis grinned and pulled Kentaro up the stairs and toward his room. On the way down the hall he passed his sister's room and stopped short. He made a face. 'Kuso, I'd like to know how she does that...' 

Shina was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine of some sort, her feet propped up and clearly in view. Kentaro gulped as Anubis pulled him on. 

Shinigami's toenails were painted black. 

~*~ 

"So Heero, why the no notice visit? Did you finally admit that you miss me?" asked Duo as Relena and Heero took seats at the table. Hilde headed behind their kitchen counter to get the two new arrivals some coffee. 

Heero glared at Duo. "No bakagami." 

Before he could say anything else Relena interrupted. "Not exactly Duo. Kentaro's been having these... Nightmares. A man in black, carrying a scythe, appears near his bed and just stands there, looking at him. Kentaro says he's been having them ever since he was little, except now they're getting worse and the man tries to slice him in two with the scyhte. We figured that you might know some reason for him having these dreams. Thanks." she added gratefully as she took the steaming mug from Hilde. 

Hilde sat down next to Duo, and she and her husband looked at each other. Heero could tell that there was some silent exchange going on, but he couldn't tell what was being said. 

Finally the two turned to look at him and Relena. "What makes you think," asked Duo, choosing his words very carefully. "That it's a man that appears in his dreams." 

Both Heero and Relena paled slightly. "Nani?" Heero asked. 

Hilde chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Shin has something of... I don't know, a curse, I guess you'd call it." 

"Nani?!?" Relena asked. Heero just sat there, his mouth slightly open. 

Duo laughed bitterly. "You guys always thought I was joking when I called myself 'god of death'. Well, I wasn't. Joking, I mean. I may not be the big man himself, but I am one of his many messengers. One of his Battlefeild Angels to be exact. I was incarnated to be on the battlefeild and take out as many as I could. But after the war was over I found myself in love with Hilde here and begged Death to release me from my duties." 

Hilde took up the story. "Death agreed, and Duo became mortal. But now minus one Battlefeild Angel, Death desided to throw us a little curve ball." she sighed. "Shin was born first, before Anubis. Apparently she's inherritated all of Duo's powers. Right down to the scythe that comes when she calls it." 

"We've been trying to teach her to control her powers, and Anubis doesn't know anything's out of the ordinary." Duo said. "But this is a peace time, and Shina's supposed to be a BA. With no battlefeild to fight on, her powers sometimes get out of control and she'll disappear for a day or two, but she always makes it back." 

"We don't know what she does when she disappears, but we've even deliberated starting a war of our own so she'll have a place to fight." Hilde shook her head. "It's all very stressful..." 

"She's not quite the same Shina we know for a day or so after she comes back, either." Duo frowned. "She's out of it, and sometimes we'll hear her in her room, talking or argueing with seemingly no one." 

"That sounds a lot like what Lady Une used to be like." said Relena suddenly. 

Duo nodded. "I remember what it was like back when I still had my powers. It was like the actual Battlefeild Angel was another person inside of me, waiting to take over as soon as I was ready to do my job. Presto, instant warrior." 

Heero nearly choked on his coffee. "That's it!" he yelled, sounding disturbingly like Wufei. "That's why you can pilot a gundam to Hell and back again but hit at least seven innocent bystanders within a minute of getting in a car! It's the Battle-Angel flying the gundam, and not you at all!" 

Duo at first looked indignant, but slowly shook his head in amazement. "Heero ol' buddy ol' pal, I think you may be right. So Shinigami's powers get too built up and POOF, the Battle-Angel takes over to let out all the pent-up energy." 

"Like a manual over-ride." Hilde agreed. 

"So you think it's Shina that comes to see Kentaro? During one of the times that the angel takes over?" asked Relena. 

Duo nodded. "Seems so. But when the Battle-Angel had me, it was always kill, kill, kill. As much blood as he could get before the battle was won. Why would Shina just stand and stare at him and not even try to kill him until lately?" 

"Maybe it's because I don't want to kill?" suggested a tired voice from the doorway. The four adults jerked around to see Shinigami, leaning against the edge of the door. "You're forgetting your own powers dad. I know when someone's talking about me." 

"And teleportation too. Kuso." said Duo, making a face. 

Shina walked over and took a seat at the far end of the table. "I don't want to kill, so I wrestle with him for control of my mind. But lately he's been getting stronger, thus the _attempts_," She clearly emphasised the word. "On Kentaro's life. But there's one thing that Death didn't count on." She smirked. "The angel my dad carried is a male, so he can't mesh completely with my mind, leaving me a small bit of control. Which is why I'm able to stop myself before I actually hurt 'Taro." 

"But why go after Kentaro?" Relena asked. 

Duo and Shinigami looked at each other. Duo sighed and said. "It's because just like me, Heero has a secret that's been passed on to his child. Don't you Heero?" 

Heero stiffened, his eyes darting back and forth between the two super-natural Maxwells. "Oh all right." he said, finally giving in. "My story is much like Duo's. I carried inside of me one of God's Peace-Angels. But it was weak, and I was able to keep it dormant, because I'm blood-thirsty by nature." He grimaced. "But after I fell in love with Relena at the end of the Eve Wars it flared up full and bright. It drove me crazy, so finally I begged God to remove it, promising I wouldn't go on a rampage, but find somewhere in between ultimate warrior and mega pacifist to dwell. He agreed, but gave the angel to my son." 

"So Shina and Kentaro are ultimate enemies?" asked Hilde, still a bit amazed by all this. 

"No." said Duo wearily. Satan and God are the ultimate Enemies. We are meerly subordinates. I gave my life to God a long time ago, and have since renewed it. I'm on Heero's side now, and I wish there was some way to help you Shina. You need God." 

"I know." said Shina quietly. The four adults looked at her. She seemed to be shaking and her fists were clenched hard on top of the table. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth clenched and her head thrown back. It looked like she was in pain. "I'm... On... Your... Side..." she bit out before falling unconcious. 

Duo managed to catch her and carried her to the couch. She was shaking still and her head thrashed back and forth from side to side. A worried look settled onto his face as he kneeled down, holding her hand tightly. 

"She's fighting within herself." Heero said quietly, coming up behind him. "She knows what's right, and is fighting with all her might to defeat the Battle-Angel within her." 

"No." Duo said, shaking his head. "They were never Battle-Angels at all. Demons. Sent by Satan to posses mankind and kill as many as possible." 

"What can we do? How can we help her?" asked Hilde, almost hysterical with worry. 

The two men looked at her and Relena and said in unison "Pray." 

~*~ 

Kentaro gasped, startling Anubis as he did. "Dude, what's wrong?" the brunette asked as his new friend stiffened. 

"Something's... Wrong, very wrong." Kentaro said. He jumped up and dashed out of the room with a speed that was almost mystical, leaving Anubis to watch a single bronze-colored feather to float to the floor. 

~*~ 

Something hurtled down the stairs at amazing speed, and while the two men didn't even raise their heads from their places on their knees, Relena and Hilde jumped up in shock. 

There stood Kentaro, but not the Kentaro they knew. He still wore his own clothes, his hair was still spikey brownish-blond, his eyes were still prussian blue, but they looked... wiser somehow. The major differences were the two huge, bronze-feathered wings on his back and the jeweled sword attached to his belt. 

Paying no attention to his mother and 'aunt' he strode over to the couch and knelt beside it, his wings stretching to cover the thrashing girl, as well as Duo and Heero. He drew the sword and placed the tip of the blade at Shinigami's neck, his eyes drifting closed. 

Seeing this winged idiot put a sword to her baby's neck Hilde started forward with a cry of rage. But as she got withing a foot of one soft wing she seemed to hit a barrier that shimmered gold for a moment, knocking her backward into Relena. 

"There's nothing that he can do to her that won't benefit her Hilde." Relena soothed. "After all, at the moment _we_ can do nothing at all." 

~*~ 

Shinigami slugged the demon across its snout again, praising her Lord that Duo had given her self-defence training. As soon as she had realised what she was carrying inside of her and whose side she was truly on the demon had captured her in her own mind in a duel to the death. It had then transformed into the hideous beast that stood before her now. 

She shook her hand, knowing something had broken, and dove out of the way as the demon fired a blast of fire at her. She groaned. "Great, a fire-breathing demon. Why am I not surprised?" she muttered, praying for help and strength. 

It seemed like she'd been fighting forever, and she was beginning to weaken. "Lord, please help me!" she whispered feircely, closing her eyes. 

There was a burst of bright white light, and a scream from the demon. Shina gasped and looked up to see Kentaro with shining bronze angel wings on his back and a silver sword in his hand. 

Something inside her snapped, or was released, amd she no longer controlled her own actions. "Kensana, my Peace-Angel!" 

His eyes softened as he looked towards her. "Sharra, my beauty. Shall we vanquish this demon together?" 

"Yes Kensana, let's." 

He helped her to her feet, and together they grasped the sword, pointing it toward the demon. They closed their eyes and together the two angels prayed to their Lord to give them the power they needed. There was another burst of white, and then she saw no more. 

~*~ 

Shinigami groaned and opened her eyes to see Kentaro sitting in a chair next to her bed. "'Taro?" she asked groggily. "What happened?" 

"I woke up right after the fight, but you've been out for about three hours. Dad and I carried you up here." He smiled softly at her. "I think we've become vessels for two more angels. And they really are angels this time, not devils. Duo-sama told me about them." he was going to continue but stopped, grinning at Shina's expresion. 

"Duo-_sama_?!?" she asked. "My dad, who can't even _change a lightbulb_ without Anubis's help?!?" she realised she'd interrupted him and smiled. "Gomen nasai, go on." 

"Apparnetly, Sharra and Kensana were two angels who were trapped and apparently destroyed by Satan because of their love for each other. But they survived, and now live in, and through, us." 

Shina smiled and stretched her arms over her head, sitting up. "I think I like that. Now I can be a true servent to my God." she stopped and looked at Kentaro playfully. He blushed under her gaze. 

"What?" 

"Didn't you say that Kensana and Sharra were trapped because of their love?" Before Kentaro could say anything Shina had leaned over and kissed him. 

Only Duo, peeking through a crack in the door, noticed the halos that appeared over their heads. 

()()()()() 

Well, I did mention that it had spiritial warfare. Don't flame me because I gave you fair enough warning! OK!?! So just go crawl into a corner if you didn't like it, because I do. ^_^ 

God Bless! 


End file.
